Blitz University The High School Life
by YouAndIareBlackAndWhite
Summary: When Cagalli asks her father to send her to a normal school instead of being home schooled she never realized how difficult it was too actually live normally with a lie always following her. Especially with the snobbish Athrun Zala who already hates her
1. Chapter 1

**Things you should know before reading**

**1. They're all in highschool, obviously  
>2. Some characters who are supposed to be dead are still alive<br>3. Kira and Cagalli aren't twins or at least they don't know it yet  
>4. Lacus isn't famous<br>5. Lastly ENJOY :)))  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cagalli Yula Athha stared out at the distance into the massive Blitz University in front of her. It was no doubt one of the best private school's that anyone has known. As she stared, a million thoughts raced through her head and one of those was how much she loathed the school uniform, she felt tacky in it and ridiculous.<p>

She had no problem with the blue sweater vest topped over her white blouse but she felt like shooting herself if she could when she saw herself in the mirror this morning wearing a skirt with blue and white checkers no less, it was awful!

"Ms. Athha, are you still listening?" Her new personal assistant, Andrei McCormick, said as he pulled her out of her reverie. The new guy was trying too hard to impress her father with him always wearing his silly black vests and his mutli-colored ties. The worse thing was that his coal black hair was always groomed to perfection a little too often that it got annoying.

"Hmm, oh yeah I still am" She tried not to sound snobbish because she really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone especially with her gut twisting in different directions. She had asked her father to send her to a private school instead of being home-schooled because she felt the sudden urge to have a "_normal high school life and have normal friends, the ones that didn't talk about politics and running a country every time they saw her_" Now she didn't know why she even said such an absurd thing like that.

McCormick raised his eyebrows; he was sweaty again with anxiety like he always was when he was around the high ranking officials of ORB or Cagalli and her father. Cagalli sighed and wanted to forget about his unprofessionalism. She thought of actually giving McCormick a chance to prove himself but with the way he was always fidgeting didn't give Cagalli much choice and was ready to complain to her father about McComrick's '_problems'_.

"Okay let's just run through your father's rules and guidelines again before I let you go" McCormick said, his voice still shaky while trying to act normal.

Cagalli threw back her head and groaned. She had heard the rules straight from her father for about ten times? She couldn't really remember she stopped counting how many times at ten.

"Fine let's just get this over with" She caved in knowing her now sweaty assistant wasn't going to relax until he did what he was told of.

"Okay first off, focus on your studies" Cagalli rolled her eyes. She always focused when needed and it never faltered.

"Second, there's no turning back, you wanted a regular high school and you can't ask to be taken out of it." She didn't really know if it was a regular high school like she had asked, knowing that it was one of the most prestigious schools in the world.

"Third, no boys, fourth, no partying, clubbing, drinking or any unnecessary behavior that could destroy the Athha name"

"Fifth, if you really want a normal high school life, stick to the name that we registered you in. Cagalli Hibiki"

Cagalli turned her head to look at McCormick, curiosity filled her face. "Why Hibiki?" She asked. McCormick swallowed a huge lump in his throat. He couldn't answer because he didn't know the answer, it was one of his weaknesses he was too much of a perfectionist, a trait that Cagalli hated. "Well um I don't really know Princess, your father chose it" Another strike, she hated being called princess.

Cagalli simply nodded to end his misery and with a click the door of the limo opened for her. She stepped out and breathed in the fresh air of her new school. She slung her leather bag over her shoulder and didn't look back at the car. If she did they might think that she was nervous or somewhere in between that feeling. She was a strong independent lady, ORB's princess, well at least not in her school she wasn't. She was going to begin school with a white lie but that didn't really matter to her because all she wanted was something normal for once and this

school was the closest thing she could get.

* * *

><p>The halls were empty with the exception of some overly disoriented students running late to their classes. <em>Great<em>, she thought, it was her first day and she was already late for first period, _how wonderful._

It was a massive school with several different buildings and she regretted missing the tour just because her father forced her to attend another one of the State Dinners that she hated since she had to be forcibly put into a dress every time she tried to run away.

Cagalli circled the first building knowing that she was lost and was probably going to miss the first class. She held her schedule tightly and gritted her teeth with frustration, she was about to tear the wretched, useless paper apart when a voice from above her made her skin jump in an instant.

"You must be lost" The half amused voice came from the stairs above her. Cagalli craned her neck to see a brown haired boy wearing the school uniform with his black pants and sweater vest, slowly descending the stairs. He was looking at her with a small smile appearing at the side of his lips.

Cagalli took a deep breath and composed herself from wanting to smack this boy out of the windows. The one thing she hated was being surprised and the boy her age did just that as he approached her with the same amused expression.

"Oh sorry about that, did I surprise you?" He said, his voice was gentle and he actually seemed sweet as his face softened.

"What? Oh no don't worry about it, its fine" Cagalli took a small step back and loosened her hold on her almost crumpled schedule.

"I'm Kira Yamato by the way. Nice to meet you" Kira reached out his hand to her with a genuine welcoming smile dawning his face. Despite earlier, Cagalli actually liked him a little.

She took his hand and shook it gently like she did with her father's guests. "Cagalli Yu-, I mean Cagalli, Cagalli Hibiki" Her heart raced. It was too close, so far she was doing awful with the whole name change thing but Kira either didn't seem to notice or just let it go to which she was thankful for.

"Well you're obviously new here" Kira said, stating it matter-of-factly

"Yeah I am how'd you know?" Cagalli asked

"Well first of all I haven't seen you till now and second…" He reached for her schedule and took it lightly as Cagalli willfully let it go.

"Judging from your schedule your next class is chemistry"

"Yeah so?"

"That," Kira pointed to the double doors that Cagalli was standing in front of for the whole 2 minute, still ongoing conversation that they were having "is the gym" Kira beamed at her as if he knew all along that he was going to point out her mistake.

"Oh thank you for pointing it out" Cagalli's faced flush red with embarrassment, he was right and she was lost. Things couldn't get any worse than that.

"Its fine I'll just take you to your next class because obviously there's no more time for us to go to the science building, first period is almost over. It's a huge school, such a hassle isn't it?"

Cagalli couldn't help but notice why he was actually roaming the halls at a time like this. He must've read her mind, much to her not liking it, because he explained that the principal called for him at the middle of his class as he carefully left out what he actually talked about with the 'the man that ran the whole university'.

"Come on we have the same class and it's just in this building in the fourth floor" Kira motioned for her to follow him as they went up to the next flight of stairs. Everything about the school was beautiful from its wide green fields to its towering buildings that looked new and elegant even though the school was already years old, and for Cagalli it was just normal, just the way she liked it.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the room just as the students filled the hallways to go to their next class. And with just that, it was easy for her to tell who were the nerds, the jocks, the irritating people who thought that they were popular and ruled the school, the normal people, to which she thought Kira belonged in, and the <em>others<em>.

It was easy for her to tell by just looking at how they carry themselves as they scatter for their next class. Telling people by just looking at the way they moved was one of the things her father had thought her and Cagalli was rather proud of herself for that.

Kira opened the half filled room of students who were clearly in the same class as them. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends" Kira walked her over to a group who were all facing each other in their seats while some were on top of their desks, engaged in a conversation about robots.

The blue haired boy noticed Kira immediately stopping mid-sentence to acknowledge him with an all too typical fist bump that most boys do now a days. The others said their, hi's and hello's and how's it goings to him after that. That instant Cagalli realized that she was wrong, _and how she hated being wrong_, Kira wasn't one of the normal kids, he was one of the popular kids who surprisingly just seemed unusually nice.

She noticed the blue haired boy staring right at her with his intense green eyes; she felt every bit of awkward and extremely disliked being stared at.

"I don't think you've introduced us to your friend yet Kira" a girl with short brown hair said. Her eyes fixated on Cagalli

"Oh yeah, guys this is Cagalli, she's new here so I'm expecting that everyone will make her feel welcome" Kira said with a confident smile

'It's nice to meet you" Once again it was the brown haired girl that spoke "Miriallia Haw pleased to make your acquaintance" _She actually sounded polite_, Cagalli thought.

The others introduced themselves as Dearka Elsman, a snobby Yzak Joule, a pink haired all too jolly Lacus Clyne, the green haired Nicol Amalfi, and practically the whole class that she couldn't keep track of their names anymore.

The last one, the blue haired boy introduced himself as Athrun Zala. _Zala? _Cagalli felt like she had heard that name before and it wasn't a pretty memory either.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :))) please review and please no flames. Constructive criticism is appreaciated<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Ok everyone, take your seats" A tall blonde man walked in the room with the confidence of a bull. The other girls swooned over him ignoring his earlier orders. Cagalli did admit that he was rather handsome with his dress shirt and tie but he seemed to cocky, another one of the traits she hated. All the girls were staring at him and it seemed like Lacus and her were the only sane girls there. It was only her first day and yet she had already found reasons to hate and love the school.

"I hate how those girls act, I mean seriously the dude's our teacher" Dearka voiced out while taking his seat next to Miriallia who equally had the googly eyes for their teacher. "Seriously Mir you too?"

Athrun and Yzak laughed at Dearka who was now trying to get Miriallia's attention by deliberately swinging his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry man but I was right you could never have a girlfriend that'll last for more than a week. Look you're already losing her to a thirty-one year old natural!" The word _Natural_ came out of Yzak's mouth with much mockery like being a natural was the worst thing in the world.

Dearka scowled at his best friend, his gold locks falling over his eyes "I'll have you know Joule that we've been dating for two months. Hey, at least I can get a girl you do nothing but scare them off by just looking at them."

"Oh please girls are freaky and weird, for example Flay Alster over there" Yzak jerked his head to a girl sitting at the back with her head down scribbling something on her notebook. "Acting like a total lunatic for someone who already has a girlfriend"

"You're right about that girl she freaks me out. I'm guessing she has dreams about Kira every night and just assumes that they're together" Dearka said, smirking.

"Well I do think Lacus and Kira are perfect together and besides she tried to bribe me once with money when I was partnered with Kira in doing the science project. She has um… _issues"_ Nicol added to the pile of reasons as to why Cagalli was never going to talk to this Flay girl.

"See even Nicol thinks she's crazy and he's the nice one!"

Kira and Lacus were ignoring them and were occupied having their own conversation. And every time Lacus laughed Kira's eyes lit up. They were a wonderful couple.

As she took her own seat behind Kira, Cagalli overheard another boisterous Yzak at her back "Besides Dearka I still don't understand why you're dating a natural"

Cagalli clenched her fist just to ready it incase Yzak had more other nasty things to say about naturals but quickly loosened it when she remembered her father's words about not messing up their family name even though she was using a fake one.

There was also the fact that Lacus grabbed her hand with both of hers and was smiling a bit too much. _That _freaked her out. "I'm sure we're going to be great friends Cagalli" Her smile was unwavering as Cagalli slowly tried to slip her hand out of Lacus' grip. It wasn't really that hard, Lacus was as gentle as can be. "Of course we are Lacus" Cagalli said with added unintentional sarcasm.

Finally when everyone settled the blonde teacher introduced himself as Mu La Flaga "Well I wouldn't really be needing to introduce myself but since we have a new student I think it was just proper to do so" Professor La Flaga's eyes circled around the room trying to find the new student.

"Ah there you are Miss Hibiki, come on introduce yourself" Professor La Flaga found her with much help from a certain Flay Alster who pointed her out with her incredulously sharp finger nails, it was like a witch's only with pink hair and pink well, _everything._

"Of course sir" Cagalli stood up, willfully ignoring the cold, calculating looks of some of her classmates including Flay, she had no idea what was wrong with that girl. Or maybe she just really hates everyone.

Cagalli introduced herself in front of the class as Cagalli Hibiki, thankfully without slipping up her words, but the moment she mentioned that she was a natural she saw Athrun's eyes scowl for a second and rolled his eyes, pretending to look at the window.

"_Great_ another one" Yzak generously put in, irritation was clear in his voice. Cagalli felt the same. The Coordinator's here obviously had problems with naturals, the one down side of Blitz University. She had been warned that there were more Coordinators then naturals but never really thought of it that much, until now.

Although she was a little bit disappointed that no one, not even Professor La Flaga, who was just like her, or Kira stood up for her or the others in class that were also naturals. Yzak's unwanted words were left hanging in the air as they began their lesson.

* * *

><p>Cagalli picked up her bag and slung it onto her shoulder, so far her day could've been better. Although the school's curriculum was better than she expected and so were the teachers, yes that includes Professor La Flaga. Her social life on the other hand was not going so well. Kira, Lacus and Miriallia were the only friends she had made but then again she wasn't even sure if they were friends or if they just felt sorry for her. There were a lot of coordinators at the school including Kira- and his friends, who were less than welcoming.<p>

"Cagalli!" A familiar voice screamed her name from down the hallway. Kira ran up to her almost breathless from running, he had removed his sweater vest and it was barely hanging out of his sling bag. For some reason Kira had managed to run from the Mecha building to the Science building just in time for her to leave her classroom.

"Hey….wanna….have….lunch…with us?" Kira asked between much needed deep breaths. A smile played on Cagalli's lips, Kira sure did know how to wreck her reputation for being a somewhat cold hearted, independent socialite.

"You seriously ran this far just to ask me that?"

"Well of course I did, we're friends aren't we? And beside Lacus is really excited she hasn't talked to any other girl aside from Miriallia." Kira smiled something that he never forgot to do ever since she'd met him.

"Sure why not that'd be great!" Genuine enthusiasm colored Cagalli's face. She now realized that it didn't matter if she didn't have a lot of friends, as long as she was with the right people she'll hopefully be able to survive school with a long run.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)))<p>

Okay so I know it's short and nothing much happened but I wanted to post

this so that you'll know that I'm **NOT** abandoning this story.

I've just gotten really busy with school and I'm hoping

to post more new chapters as soon as I can :)))


End file.
